Cri De Coeur
by Cerise La Mort
Summary: Title meaning Cry of Heart. ItaxSakuxSasu.Sakura Haruno realizes that the world is a bloody hell the hard way. Can the Uchiha brothers protect her while keeping their inner beast sane? 'What is this feeling, brother' 'You're beast lusts for her blood.'


**_Hey folks! Well I kind of started a new fic… I'm getting too bad of a writer's block on the other one…_**

**_So… I hope you enjoy! Oh, do remember… This is a PROLOUGE. It's gonna be short… but no worries. I already have chapter one done._**

**_DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This goes for ALL my chapters._**

**_PROLOUGE_**

"M-mommy?"

A small, ten year old girl whimpered out in the hallways, shaking from the cold tiles beneath her feet…

Or was it the fear?

A shiver, along with a bit of courage worked its way down from the tips of her long pink tresses to her skull, down her heart-shaped face and through the rest of her short, fragile body. Slowly creeping forwards on her tippy-toes, she made her way down the hall, clenching her silk white night gown as if her life depended on it. She made it about 5 steps- halfway between her room and her mother's room- when she heard a screech of pain.

"SAKURA!" The voice yelled. The young girl immediately ran towards her mother's room and shoved the paper sliding doors open, gasping in pure terror as she had realized it was coming from her mother. Her eyes grew wide with disbelief as tears streamed down her pink stained cheeks. Her knees began to give out , nearly causing her to fall to the floor, but her nibble fingers grasped the bed for balance.

"w-what…who… You!" she spit at the man who was holding her mother's limp form in his cloth-covered hands. He had a mask over his face, and all she could see of him were his sickening yellow eyes staring at her with pure amusement.

"Be grateful, tenshi. I will spare your life tonight." He said, as if nothing he did was wrong. As if he _knew_ her.

With a careless 'thump' he dropped the lifeless body, and with two long strides he managed to pick Sakura up and hold her in his arms like a father would a daughter. Sakura was too young to do anything, and she knew that struggling would be fatal, so she quickly decided to be obedient.

"You're only ten, am I right? And already your beauty shines…" he mumbled against her head, taking a whiff of her pink locks "I will be back for you."

And in that moment, he was gone. Leaving Sakura on the bed sitting in an upright position, frantically looking around for her mother's body.

She couldn't find her- she even checked under the bed to be sure. Once she (unwillingly) admitted that her mother was gone, she allowed herself to go into hysterics.

Sakura stiffly rolled over on the bed, prying open her crusted eyes and blinking thrice as the summer light gracefully shone through the windows. Sitting up and stretching, she looked to the opposite side of the bed, expecting her mothers warm smiles to greet her- but it never came. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and she scrambled to the edge of the bed, only to stare at dried blood splattered on the floor and wads of her mothers red hair spread out across the tile.

She expected herself to cry, to feel that pang in her heart, to scream out until her own ears rang.

But she didn't.

She just sat there, staring like it was nothing new to her. _I won't be weak. Mommy would want me to stay strong. I promise you, mommy. I will never cry again…_ With that set in her mind. She leaped off the bed and sprinted to her room.

Sakura may have been young, but she was the smartest, most artistic girl in her class. In the *Girl Necessity Club, she won badges for most adequate, graceful, and knowing. She knew how to dress herself properly in a kimono without any help from a maid- which came in handy considering her mother could not afforded such services.

Opening her closet doors, she picked out her best kimonos. It was black with a golden trim and lace, underneath was a fine layer of purple silk that complemented her perfectly. Her obi was a deep crimson red, that formed into a bow and laced down to drag on the floor (A/N: picture in profile). Slipping on her tiny black wooden shoes, she tied her hair up with a red ribbon, and set out to the stables.

**So? Was it okay? Sorry for the shortness… but like I said, PROLOUGE! **

**Oh the Girl Necessity Club is a club that young girls (older than Sakura) take to become that 'Perfect Wife' figure. My story is based off the older days of Japan, so girls were made to stay at the manor and basically just look good. (and make the babies)**

**Anyways, I'm already starting to type out chapter one (I write my stories in a journal before I post 'em up) So give me a couple days, Or maybe hours, and it'll be up. Please, please R&R. It motivates me to keep up the writing. I love you all.**

"**A thousand times goodbye."**

**-it was either Romeo or Juliet that said that…**

**_+ Blood Point_**


End file.
